Chapter 1, Part 1/Exploration with Sou
| (The First Trial… a doll head… and a body…) / (Let’s try to find some kind of clue…!)}} __TOC__ From Central Hall move to Passage to Bar | Passage to Game Room | Cafeteria Investigate Nao, Reko, and Kanna. | Nao and Reko are looking after a fainted Kanna. }} Investigate door(s). |There are many exits out of the room. / Taking a look through them, most of them lead to dead end passages.}} Investigate door(s). (Again) |There are many exits out of the room.}} Passage to Bar Move to ????? (Passage to Bar) ---- Investigate green vending machine. | A vending machine with high prices. }} Move to Bar ---- Investigate Gin. | Gin is searching at a low-eye level. }} Investigate Mishima. |Professor Mishima’s inspecting every inch of the room.}} Investigate Mishima. (Again) |Professor Mishima’s inspecting every inch of the room. }} Investigate alcohol. |A variety of alcoholic drinks.}} |(None of the drinks seem especially notable.)}} Investigate blackboard. |There’s a bunch of names on the blackboard.}} |(Our names…! And some strangers’ names, too! / Don’t tell me… the people we haven’t seen are…)}} Investigate the hidden sliding door. |I feel there’s something on the side of the counter…}} Investigate sliding door. (With Sou) | There’s a sliding door on the side of the counter.}} Passage to Game Room Move to ????? (Passage to Game Room) ---- |(Even lots of delinquents don’t smoke, honestly…)}} Investigate red vending machine. (With Sou) |The vending machine is stocked with cigarettes. / There’s something in the dispensing slot…}} Investigate Smoking Area. |The back seems to be a smoking area.}} Investigate GAME sign. | A sign that reads “GAME.”}} Move to Game Room ---- Investigate hole in the floor. Investigate ceiling vent. Investigate dartboard. Investigate red door. |The red door is shut fast.}} Investigate blue door. |The blue door seems to open easily.}} (Attempt to) Move to Red Room. |The red door is tightly shut and can’t be opened.}} Move to Blue Room. ---- |There are human-shaped figures sitting in the chairs.}} Investigate Q-taro. Investigate Q-taro. (Again) Investigate Joe. Investigate Joe. (Again) Investigate Keiji. Investigate Keiji. (Again) Investigate Kai. Investigate Kai. (Again) Investigate bottom figure(s) in the chair(s). |Something strange is sitting in the chair.}} Investigate bottom figure(s). (Again) | A dubious doll sits in the chair. }} Investigate upper figure. | A dubious doll sits in the chair.}} |(Hm…?)}} |Taking a closer look, there’s something between the doll and the chair.}} |2=(Is this… a gun?)}} Cafeteria Move to ????? (Cafeteria) ---- Investigate kitchen door. | The door to the kitchen is shut fast.}} Investigate kitchen window | I can see the kitchen through the glass.}} Investigate chandelier | An elegant chandelier.}} Investigate back of the cafeteria. | There’s a pitch black area in the back of the cafeteria.}} Investigate Dart. (With Sou) | There’s something on the table.}} Investigate Dart. (If you previously dropped it) |There’s a dart on the table again.}} Investigate Lighter. (With Sou) |There’s something on the table.}} Move to Back of Cafeteria. ---- Investigate red light. |A red lamp eerily illuminates the door.}} Investigate door. |It’s unlocked...}} Enter Pink Room. ---- Investigate doll torso. (With Sou, before finding all the limbs.) |A clothed doll torso leans against the wall.}} Investigate doll torso. (Again, with Sou, before finding all the limbs) |A clothed doll torso leans against the wall.}} Investigate shelves. |There’s nothing on the shelves.}} Investigate heart-shaped vent. | There’s a heart-shaped vent on the wall.}} Investigate stuffed animals on the left. | Eerie stuffed animals.}} Investigate stuffed animals on the right. | Something’s sitting next to the stuffed animals.}} |(These feel pretty light…)}} |(Hope we can find clues about the culprit…)}} Move to Cafeteria → Main Hall → Smoking Area → Game Room Investigate dartboard. (With Sou and the Dart) |(Should I throw the dart I have…?)}} |I forcefully throw my dart toward the target. / Suddenly, a strong wind blows from above, and the dart plummets into darkness. }} Examine Dart. (With Revolver in your inventory) | A fancy dart. It’s extremely solidly-made. / Could probably combine this with another item. }} |Stuck the Dart into the large hole in the center of the Revolver. }} |(Everything’s worth a try… Can I fire the dart with this now?)}} Investigate dartboard. (With Sou and combining the Dart and Revolver) |(I know…! I can shoot the target with this dart-loaded revolver!)}} Shoot target with revolver |Exercising caution as I looked into the hole around the dartboard… / I saw something within reach.}} Investigate dartboard. (Again) |The dartboard sits there suspiciously.}} Trapped in Blue Room Move to Blue Room ---- |(A fight over the weapon… Yeah, that is plausible.)}} |(…Keiji’s been intentionally guiding everyone to put their trust in me.) / (I wonder why…?)}} |Now… What to do while he’s investigating?}} Investigate Joe. |Can’t investigate it any more, huh…}} Investigate Keiji. (Attempt to) Move to Game Room | (I guess I’ll search elsewhere…)}} |Before leaving the room, I turned around, and…}} |Iron bars appeared over the door, separating me from Sou…!}} | (We’ve been locked in…?!)}} Navigation Category:Game scripts